


Birthday Smile (Ciel x Lizzy one-shot)

by eecmidford



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, cielizzy, cielxlizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eecmidford/pseuds/eecmidford





	Birthday Smile (Ciel x Lizzy one-shot)

Edward Midford burst into the study, causing Ciel to slosh hot tea all over his desk.

"Edward! Wha-"

"You have to help me throw a birthday party for Lizzy!"

"What?!"

Edward collapsed into a chair. "Listen, Phantomhive. I don't like you, but I need your help. Lizzy's birthday is in three days."

"I know. I already commissioned two dresses from Nina and am having a large bouquet of flowers sent to your home."

"That's not good enough! She wants a party, and she wants it held here."

Ciel clutched his head. "I can't organize a party in three days!"

"Sebastian can! Don't you want your fiancée to have the birthday she wants?"

"Of course, but-"

""You called, Master Edward?" Sebastian said, materializing in the doorway.

Ciel sighed. No way was he getting out of it now. "Sebastian, we need a party. For Lizzy. And it has to be Saturday."

"Saturday? Young Master, on Saturday you have a meeting in the morning, then a dance lesson, then-"

"Cancel it all. Invite everyone Lizzy knows, and plan the most splendid party this manor has ever seen. That is an order!"

"Yes, my Lord."

• • •

The Phantomhive foyer shone from floor to ceiling, glittering pastels and flowers everywhere. The sight made Ciel dizzy--but it would please his fiancée, so he gave Sebastian his approval and retreated to his solitary study.

Light clouded glided over the full moon. This time tomorrow night, Lizzy would be over, celebrating her fifteenth birthday with over a hundred guests. Ciel was still thirteen. Why did he feel so much older than her, like he had to shield and protect her from every harmful secret? Because he loved her--he would never admit it, even to himself, but oh, God, he loved her. And she loved him, but where would that love go if she ever knew what he had done? That even before "I do," he had broken his promise to be with her forever? He was supposed to be Lizzy's, body and soul; rather, he'd given himself away to a devil. Maybe that was the reason for his irrational protectiveness: It was an apology to his darling; the closest thing to passion he could bear to give before breaking her heart.

• • •

Lizzy gazed out at the bright full moon, wondering if Ciel was watching the sky as well. She hoped he would as least dance once with her tomorrow night, or maybe even kiss her hand. Though he always gave the loveliest of gifts, the only gift she truly wished for was for her beloved Ciel to be with her--a happily-ever-after marriage.

She was older now, though, older and sadder--and more in love than she had ever thought was possible. Happily-ever-after wasn't an option when a husband kept secrets from his wife, everyone knew that. Ciel, Edward and everyone else could go on pretending everything was fine in a well-meaning attempt to shield her from the painful truth, but unfortunately she's figured it out a long time ago, and a confrontation with her fiancé was therefore long overdue

• • •

"Happy birthday, Lizzy," Ciel managed to say before his breath was taken away by the inevitable strangling hug.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou, Ciel!" she squealed. "Edward said you probably wouldn't stay at the party because you're so busy, but please do, all right? There's something I need to talk to you about!"

"It's my house, isn't it? I can't exactly leave," Ciel said, leading her out to the balcony overlooking one of Finny's embarrassingly kept formal gardens.

"Ciel, I know your secret I know why you're so secretive, and why you never tell me anything of importance."

Ciel's blood froze. How could she possibly know about the Contract? What would he do? Deny it? Apologize? Sebastian told her, he must have. That bastard.

"Lizzy," he exclaimed, taking her hands, "whatever you think, it's not true!"

"It's okay, Ciel!" she said. "I don't mind at all!"

Ciel was baffled. How could she not mind? Had she gone completely mad from grief?

"I still love you even though you're a vampire," Lizzy said.

Crickets chirped. Trees swayed in the wind. The silence between them was so prominent Ciel could practically hear the turning of the earth.

"Lizzy...what?!"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out? You're pale, skinny, reclusive, and you always wear dark clothes. Obviously you're a vampire!" She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Lizzy, I promise you I'm not a vampire."

"Oh, really? Prove it."

"Uh..." His head swam. How was this happening?! "I don't have pointed teeth."

"Well, how would I know that? I haven't seen your teeth in over a year!"

Ciel heaved an exasperated sigh, then opened his mouth wide to reveal two rows of normal-sized teeth.

Lizzy scowled. "I meant that I want to see your smile."

A pause. "All right, then." He grinned.

"No, that's not it at all!" Lizzy cried, stamping her foot. "I want a real smile, like the ones you used to give...um...before."

Ciel looked at her, her huge eyes wide and watery, her lower lip trembling, her cheeks flushed with anger. He could give her this. One real smile, for his Elizabeth.

Her face lit up, and tears of joy spilled from her eyes as Ciel smiled.

"Do you believe I'm not a vampire now?" he asked.

"Yes!" She hugged him, weeping happily onto his coat.

"Lizzy,"   
Ciel sighed. "I'm not going to dance with you if you keep crying like this."

She broke away. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "It's just been so long since I saw your smile, I forgot how lovely it was!"

"It's all right, dear," Ciel said, wiping her eyes with his handkerchief. "Come on, now. It's your birthday. Let's go and have a dance."

(I don't own Black Butler or any characters mentioned.)


End file.
